


And He Calls Me Moonlight, too

by tiptopevak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptopevak/pseuds/tiptopevak
Summary: He’s drunk and stumbly and his lips taste sharp like a lick of blue-raspberry vodka, but he’s soft and safe in Even’s arms.





	

He’s drunk and stumbly and his lips taste sharp like a lick of blue-raspberry vodka, but he’s soft and safe in Even’s arms. Warm. Sleepy.

He’s a spoonful of melting sugar in Even’s mouth.

“Why’re we..” Isak puffs out a tiger yawn, nuzzles Even’s neck softly, where he’s tucked snug in against it. “… Dancin’? M’tired. Bed.” 

Even’s smile feels like a bundle of flowers blooming behind his ribs. He dusts a kiss to the top of Isak’s head among his curls. Breathes him in. Says, so quiet in the blanket of moonlight-speckled dark of Isak’s bedroom, “I like holding you, this close.”

Isak’s laughter hiccups out of him, curls like smoke around Even’s ear.

“You can hold me in bed?”

Even can _hear_ the smile twitching on Isak’s lips - he’s pressing it flat, dipping his chin and brushing his pink, blushing cheek off Even’s shoulder to hide it, but Even knows. 

“In a minute,” he whispers. “I just wanna hold you, like this.”

He’s waltzing them so, so slowly in a ring on the rug on the floor. Their hands are threaded together, and he draws them in closer. Listens with a sparkle in his smile to the hitch and tug of Isak’s breath in his lungs as he presses a kiss to each of Iak’s fingers - one by one.

They flutter beneath his touch, restless, until they’ve wound themselves free to tiptoe up along Even’s jaw, cupping his cheek.  

Isak coaxes him into a kiss like that, eyes like spilled honey in the moonlight, and Even- he just holds him even tighter.


End file.
